El Regreso
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Mini-FanFic: Una sorpresa llega a la vida de los Casannova, en especial a la vida de Anny. Su padre está vivo; ¿Cómo reaccionara Anny ante esto?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una pequeña historia sobre la vuelta del padre de Anny. Algunos de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia como el resto de los personajes son de NUESTRA AUTORIA.**_

_**Desde ya gracias por leer y esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**(Pov Eleazar)**_

¿Cuántos años había pasado?, había perdido la cuenta.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude, saque el paquete del tabaco de mi chaqueta y comencé a fumar unos de mis cigarrillos. Los cuales eran especialmente para mí.

Cerré por un momento mis ojos recordando a mi esposa Carmen y a mi pequeña niña Annabett. Mi esposa haba muerto en aquel accidente de coche, había explotado, ella no pude salir y murió carbonizada.

Mi pequeña había quedado en casa, gracias a Dios, no había viajado con nosotros.

Abrí mis ojos fijándome en las enormes rejas negras con sus letras doradas.

En mi testamento había dejado claro que Duque Casannova, mi buen y viejo amigo, se haría cargo de ella.

Sabía que con él estaría bien, y la fortuna que había dejado también.

La limusina negra aparco frente a la casa, un hombre abrió la puerta y baje de ella.

Subí las escaleras, y entre en la casa cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-¿señor Denali? -dijo Havers sin entender lo que veía.

Medio sonreí.

-hola Havers, ¿duque se cuentra?-.

-Por supuesto, enseguida lo llamo.

Dejando la puerta abierta, y en mi en medio del recibidor salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. La recorrí con la mirada, y a pesar de los años esto no había cambiado nada. Lo cual no me sorprendía.

Camine al recibidor, y al momento sentí ese olor a puro que solo duque fumaba. Me gire y allí estaba el.

Mirándome sorprendido.

-debo estar alucinando -dijo él.

Tuve que reírme negando.

-no duque, soy yo. Eleazar Nicolo Denali, ¿me recuerdas? -.

-coño, ¿cómo no? -sonrió y se acerco hacia mi -pensé que estabas muerto, fui a tu funeral -.

Nos dimos un abrazo como en los viejos tiempos y negué.

-no -lo mire -es una larga historia -.

-debes contarme -.

-lo haré, pero antes. Y mi hija, ¿dónde está Annabett? -.

-tú no sabes...-.

-no sé qué ¿ella... ha muerto? -.

-No, Cristo no -.

Suspire aliviado.

-ven, vayamos a mi despacho -dijo el -HAVERS QUE NADIE NOS INTERRUMPA -.

**(Pov Duque)**

Me senté en el sofá de cuero y Eleazar, o como solía llamarlo yo. Nicolo, por su segundo nombre. Cosa que sabía que no le gustaba, se sentó en frente de mí. A pesar de que el no perteneció al negocio, nos conocimos en el instituto, fue un gran amigo. Tenía unas cadenas de hoteles, y varias veces me ayudo a blanquear el dinero.

-bien hombre, cuenta -lo mire comenzando a fumar -¿quieres una copa? -.

Levanto su mano y negó.

-no, por ahora no -.

Asentí.

-esa noche del accidente pude saltar fuera pero mi esposa no logro salir -comienzo a decirme -estuve en coma varios años y cuando me desperté no sabía quién era o en donde estaba, me llevo meses aprender algunas cosas caminar, leer, y escribir. Esas cosas. Logre hacerme de nuevo una fortuna entrando nuevamente con una cadena de hoteles, y comenzaron a volver los recuerdos, pequeños detalles hasta que por fin recordé. Y aquí me tienes -.

-joder -lo mire -¿por qué no me has llamado?, ¿por qué no has dicho nada? -.

-porque mi medio hermano estuvo detrás del accidente, debía vengarme en silencio, y sabía que mi hija bajo tu cuidado estaba bien.

"¿cómo coño le digo lo de Hannival?" -.

Necesitaba un trago. Ahora mismo.

-duque -.

Lo mire.

-quiero ver a mi hija -.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

El desayuno en casa estaba tranquilo, removía con la cucharilla el café y Anny se sentó a mi lado, mojó una magdalena en la leche fría y se la llevó a la boca, la leche se le derramó por los lados de la boca y me hizo sonreír.

Tomé una servilleta y la limpié.

-Mejora así-.

Ella asintió y volvió a mancharse. Respiré hondo y le puse la servilleta metida por el cuello del vestido para que no se manchase.

-Gracias- susurró-.

-Por nada- la miré- ¿vas a salir hoy?-.

-Tengo que ir al hospital, hay bastante trabajo allí Eliagiar está montando la clínica y Xinia tiene mucho trabajo, también Judit...-.

-Está bien- la miré fijamente- ¿Te llevo yo?-.

Asintió y siguió comiendo. Di un sorbo a mi café.

-Señor Casannova-.

Me giré para mirar a Havers.

-Hola-.

-Hola señor... si es tan amable de seguirme, el señor Duque quiere hablar con usted-.

-Claro-.

Anny me miró.

-Ya vengo-.

-Vale-.

Caminé tras el mayordomo hasta llegar a su despacho, allí había un hombre no mayor a Duque.

-Buenos días-.

El hombre me miró de pies a cabeza y puso mala cara.

-Este es... el marido de Anny- dijo Duque- Hannival, él es el padre de Anny-.

-Padre por decir algo- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

-¿Como dices?-.

-Ni una jodida llamada de teléfono-.

-Estaba en un problema-.

-Claro-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Seré un poco más joven que tu-.

-Pero Anny-.

-Ella es más joven que yo claramente-.

-Eres un deprava...-.

-Oye no te conviene insultarme y mucho menos en mi propia casa, si tienes algo que hablar con ella tendrás que saber que es una niña, que no sabe exactamente a que nos dedicamos y que es mejor que por tu bien cierres la boca-.

-No me intimidas-.

-Tú a mi tampoco, no quiero tener problemas contigo por ella, yo he sido y soy su tutor legal-.

-¿Con cuántos años te casaste con ella?-.

-Quince-.

-Vale, me sobran las palabras-.

-Pues trágatelas -.

**(Pov Anny)**

Terminé de comer y estaba aburrida, fui a buscar a Hannival y una vez allí llamé a la puerta.

Hannival abrió y me miró.

-Anny te dije que me esperases-.

-Pero es que me aburro- susurré-.

Me tomó en brazos y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que podía, cerré los ojos e inspiré su perfume, olía a él, y a loción de baño, me gustaba mucho.

-¿Quién es?- le susurré al ver a ese hombre-.

-Más tarde le conocerás, ahora vamos, te llevo al trabajo-.

-Vale- susurré, besé el cuello de Hannival y le dije adiós con la mano a Duque-.

Que asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov Duque)**

Respire hondo escuchando a mi viejo amigo, me alegro que el estuviese vivo pero me parecía. No ahora mismo estaba escuchado a Hakon.

-es un pervertido, lo quiero lejos de mi hija -.

-Nicolo...-Comencé a decir pensando en cómo decirlo -Anny ama a Hannival, el se encargo de ella, te lo he explicado -.

-¿Anny?. Jamás nadie la llamo así -.

-A ella le gusta -.

Mi amigo respiro hondo dejando caerse en un sofá.

-fue mi culpa, yo tuve...

-oye... no es tu culpa -.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió y entro duque.

-duque...-comenzó -MIERDA, MIERDA VEO UN PUTO FANTASMA -.

Nicolo se rio y puse mis ojos en blanco.

-si dejas de gritar como un idiota V, te contare -le dije a mi hermano.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-ese hombre está muerto -me dijo Troy.

Exhale el humo por la nariz, y le mire sentado en el sofá blanco de su sala.

-estaba muerto -le contradije.

Mi viejo amigo y hermano arrugo su frente.

-el día de su muerte logro saltar del coche, luego entro en coma, y cuando despertó perdido la memoria por varios años -.

-entiendo -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

-puedo encargarme de él...-

-no -le mire -es amigo de duque, aunque quisiera no lo puedo tocar -.

-tú no pero..-

-no Troy, no harás nada -.

El puso los ojos en blanco.

-vale, vale -me miro -¿tu cría ya lo sabe? -.

-no -.

-¿cuando se lo piensas decir? -.

-por mi nunca, y lo sabes -.

-¿entonces? -.

-se lo tendré que decir, más tarde iré a buscarla al hospital -.

-iré contigo, también debo buscar a Judith.

-necesito una copa -dije levantándome el sofá.

**(Pov Anny)**

El día en el hospital había sido largo, pero me había gustado. Había estudiado medicina y en poco tiempo, me especialice en pediatría, me gustaba mucho mucho los niños. Y me gustaba saber que podía ayudarlos.

Camine fuera del hospital y allí estaba Hannival junto a Troy.

-hola -susurre.

-hola Anny, ¿y Judith? -.

-se ha quedado ayudando a Xinia a terminar algo -murmure.

Troy asintió y camine dentro del hospital.

Mire a Hannival y sonreí pero él estaba serio.

-¿ocurre algo? -murmure.

-no -abrió la puerta del coche -sube al coche -.

Asentí y entre en el coche preguntándome que le pasaba, pero él no me lo siria. Hannival entro en el coche y lo arranco poniendo rumbo hacia la casa.

No dije nada, y yo mire por la ventana.

-hoy quiero que duermas temprano -.

-¿por qué? -murmure -quiero ver televisión -.

-no Anny, tengo trabajo y dormirás temprano -.

-bueno -susurre.

Mejor era no discutir.

Al llegar a la casa, me baje rápido y entre subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Seria televisión antes de dormir pero eso era si Hannival no me alcanzaba.

-ANNY, ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Me reí y entre corriendo en el salón. Pero al entrar me quede de pie. Allí estaba duque, V y otro hombre.

Abrí grandes mis ojos.

-no puede ser -murmure- ¿papi? - Susurre y sentí como todo se volvió negro.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en el hospital. A los pies de mi cama Xinia iba vestida con una bata blanca que resaltaba sus ojos, su carmín negro y pelo azabache muy largo y recto.

-Hola Anny- dijo midiendo el gotero que tenía-.

-Hola- susurré- ¿Y Hannival?-.

-Están todos fuera, Hannival ha insistido en entrar pero no le he dejado... tienes que esperar-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque has tenido un shok-.

-He visto a mi padre-.

-Si lo has visto-.

-Pero él estaba muerto-.

-No lo está, tuvo problemas, que ya te explicarán, Hannival está fuera con él, digamos que...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Han tenido algunos problemas, no se llevan bien y es que ambos son de una edad parecida-.

-¿Y?-.

-Pues que tu padre no se siente cómodo con eso-.

-¿A caso él duerme con mi marido o soy yo la que lo hace?-.

-Buena respuesta-.

No tardó demasiado en entrar Hannival seguido de dos auxiliares.

-Dejadles- dijo Xinia dejándonos solos-.

Me abrazó fuerte pero con cuidado, cerré los ojos y acaricié su cabello engominado hacia atrás.

Besé su cuello.

-Mi padre está aquí- susurré-.

-Si- dijo mirándome- ¿quieres que lo llame?-.

-No- murmuré-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es que... para mí es un extraño-.

-Lo sé Anny-.

-Y a ti no te cae bien-.

-Bueno, a mi no me cae bien la mayoría de la gente-.

-Si tú no quieres que lo vea no lo veré-.

-Es tu padre Anny, puedes verle si quieres... solo... no te alejes de mi ¿vale?-.

Asentí.

-No haría eso-.

Lo besé en los labios y un carraspeo hizo que nos separásemos.

Ahí estaba él, mi padre.

-Anny-.

Me removí en la cama pero Hannival me trenzó el cabello despacio.

-Hola- susurré-.

-Estás muy guapa-.

-Gracias, hannival me cuida mucho-.

-Ya lo veo- siseó-.

-Es mi esposo-.

-Si... lo sé-.

-Y yo lo quiero mucho-.

Hannival hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama arreglando mi camisón.

-Eso ya lo sabe peque-.

Asentí mirándole.

Ese hombre se sentó en una silla y pronto entraron todos los demás.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Pov Anny)**

Mire a ese hombre que era parecido a mí.

-¿en dónde has estado? -murmure -¿por qué no has venido antes? -.

-lo dejaremos solos -dijo Duque.

Todos asintieron y salieron en silencio.

-Hannival -

-no me iré -.

-déjalos solos -.

-no -.

Troy se acerco a Hannival y le dijo algo al oído, este asintió y me miro.

-gritas si quieres que vuelva -.

Asentí y beso mi frente.

El junto a Troy y duque salieron y nos dejaron solos.

Me sentía un poco extraña. Era la verdad.

-yo...-murmure.

-Annabett, aquel día pude salvarme pero entre en coma durante años, muchos años. Cuando desperté no sabía quién era, me llevo más años recordar todo.

Lo mire.

-mi madre... ella, ella ¿está viva? -susurre.

El cerré por un momento los ojos en un gesto de tristeza, y negó. Me miro de nuevo.

-ella no, no ha podido salvarse.

Mire mis manos.

-entiendo.

-eres tan parecida a tu madre -me dijo -cuando te veo me parece estar viéndola a ella -.

-¿enserio? -sonreí un poco.

-enserio -dijo el sonriendo.

-¿no la recuerdas? -.

Negué.

-solo muy poco.

-¿tienes fotos? -.

Negué.

-no -murmure -cuando paso todo -suspire- Duque llego y me llevo con él, sin más -.

-entiendo -dijo mirando a la nada por unos segundos - yo tengo cosas de tu madre, si quieres puedo dártelas -.

-Claro que quiero, me gustaría mucho -

El sonrió.

-las buscare para ti - me miro -¿y de mi te acuerdas? -.

Suspire.

-recuerdo que me leías cuentps y me compraste un pony, que jugabas conmigo -susurre -estuviste mucho tiempo fuera-

-lo sé pequeña, y no ha sido mi intención -.

-yo quiero decirte algo -

-dime -.

-Hannival es mi marido, si no te llevas bien con él, no podrás llevarte bien conmigo -lo mire.

El respiro hondo, muy hondo.

-me recuerdas a tu madre -.

-¿por qué? -susurre.

-porque -sonrió -cuando me case con ella, tenía 14 años y le dijo a su padre lo mismo que tú me acabas de decir -.

-¿enserio? -sonríe emocionada.

-enserio-dijo el -¿quieres que te cuente como nos conocimos? -.

Asentí emocionada.

El se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la cama comenzando hablar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

El padre de Anny salió de la habitación y me miró, estaba sentado en el pasillo con Troy al lado. Judit entró en cuanto pudo para verla.

Me levanté mirando a aquel hombre.

-Me ha dejado muy claro que quiere estar contigo-.

-Eso no es nuevo-.

-Oye muchacho, vamos a enterrar el hacha de guerra, por Anny-.

-Por mi bien- encendí un cigarrillo- y no me llames muchacho, solo eres un par de años mayor a mí-.

-¿Podría conocer a mis nietos?-.

-Claro-.

Hice un gesto a Verio, los demás estaban fuera.

-El es Verio, mi heredero-.

-Es igual a ti- dijo dándole la mano-.

Verio educadamente le dio la mano.

-No es mi hijo de sangre, pero como ves, lo considero como tal-.

-Entiendo-.

-Máximo está fuera, lo reconocerás, y también Jade, la pequeña, se parece a Anny-.

Ese hombre asintió y salió fuera.

Respiré hondo.

-¿Todo bien padre?- dijo Verio-.

-Si hijo, ve a ocuparte del negocio, me ocuparé este tiempo de tu madre-.

-Claro-.

Le di un abrazo y él me dedicó una sonrisa apremiante antes de irse.

-Es un buen muchacho- dijo Troy-.

-Lo es, es mi heredero Troy, tiene que serlo-.

-Claro que si- dijo mi hermano- sé lo que te pasa...-.

-¿Qué me pasa?-.

-Estás celoso porque ya no eres el único hombre que pasa tiempo con Anny-.

-Yo...-.

-Me pasa lo mismo con Hakon, y a Hakon conmigo, pero se aprende a convivir con ello-.

-No quiero que le haga daño ¿y si se larga otra vez?-.

-Él no es como la zorra que te trajo al mundo-.

-Nunca se sabe, no quiero que Anny pase por nada malo-.

-Estará bien-.

-Hazme un favor-.

-Lo que sea-.

-Ayuda a mi Verio con el negocio, hasta que Anny esté recuperada-.

-Claro, me ocuparé de todo con él chico-.

-Vale...-.

-Vamos a entrar, seguro que Judit está jugando con ella-.

Asentí y apagué el cigarrillo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Hannival Pov)**

Respire todo lo hondo que pude mientras escuchaba como es hombre se reía junto a Anny, ambos estaban encerrado en el cuarto de juego de ella, seguramente le estaría llenando la cabeza para que me deje.

Comencé a fumar y a caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

-quédate quieto marica o harás un hoyo en el suelo -me dijo Troy que peinaba el cabello de Judith que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

Rodé mis ojos y seguí caminando de un lado a otro. Me acerque hacia la puerta para poder escuchar.

_"-gracias papá, me ha gustado mucho -le dijo Anny-_

_-por nada princesa, me alegro que te guste -le dijo su padre"_

Okey, era demasiado iba a entrar.

-PÁ -Grito Judith.

Al girarme vi como Hakon abrazaba a la hija y tuve un _deja vu._ Esta mañana cuando Eleazar vino, y Anny estaba sobre mis piernas tomando su desayuno, se levanto y salió corriendo hacia su padre.

Mire a Troy, y este me miro y se encogió levemente de hombros. Hakon y Judith tenían una relación especial, de padre e hija, como mi niña en este momento comenzaba a tener con su padre.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude de nuevo.

-¿es cierto? -dijo Hakon sonriendo - ¿EL PADRE DE ANNY ESTA AQUI?, TENGO QUE VERLO, TENGO QUE VERLO -Grito -ya no me siento tan solo...-murmuro mirando hacia la nada -HAY QUE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA AL CLUB -.

Judith se rio en cambio Troy suspiro cansando. Se levanto y cogió a Hakon de un brazo.

-Vamos guitarrista, busquemos cerveza -dijo el llevándose a Hakon.

Judith se fue dando saltos detrás de ellos feliz.

Frote mi rostro con mis manos y apoye mi oído en la puerta para poder seguir escuchando.

Nadie me robaría a mi niña. NADIE.

**(Pov Anny)**

-y esta muñeca me la ha regalado Hannival cuando fuimos a Paris el mes pasado -le dije a mi padre mostrando una fina muñeca de porcelana.

-es un bonita -dijo el sonriendo.

-¿te gusta estar conmigo?, ¿no te aburres? mire.

-claro que no -dijo riéndose -¿por qué preguntas eso? -.

-no se -murmure -tal vez pensaba que eras diferentes -.

-eres perfecta -dijo el acariciando mi cabello.

Le sonríe.

-¿viste a mis hijos?, son perfectos -.

-como su madre, en especial Jade -.

Lo abrace fuerte, me gustaba tener a mi padre aquí.

-no te vayas de nuevo -susurre.

-te doy mi palabra que no me volveré a ir -.

Asentí y lo abrace mas fuerte mientras el también me abraza.

Siempre tuve un poco de celos al ver a Judith con su padre, a pesar de que Hakon me hiso sentir como una hija más. No lo podía evitar, y ahora sabía que mi padre no se iría, y eso es bueno.

-¿por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí por siempre? -lo mire.

-porque estoy construyendo una casa, donde quiero que vengas a visitarme muy muy seguido -

-SIII, TE PROMETO QUE IRE MUY MUY SEGUIDO -Le dije sonriendo.

-mira, quiero darte algo mas -dijo él y saco una pequeña cajita rosa.

-¿para mí?

Asintió.

La cogí y la abrí, hoy me había dado muchas cosas, fotos de mi madre, muchas fotos, me gustaba. También las joyas que fueron de ella, y recuerdos de ella, pero esto era muy muy bonito.

Un colgante en forma de lágrima, un pequeño diamante. Con una fina cadera de oro.

-ese Colgate era de tu madre, y anteriormente fue de su madre y anteriormente de su madre -

-¿enserio? -susurre.

-enserio -dijo el sonriendo -y ahora es tuyo -.

-AAHH -Lo abrace mas fuerte -gracias gracias, me gusta mucho mucho -

Era mi madre, lo guardaría muy bien.

-te quiero mucho mucho y me alegro de que estés aquí -.

-yo también te quiero princesa -.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8: EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Me terminé de trenzar el cabello y me acosté en la cama, las luces estaban apagadas y Hannival estaba fumando dentro de ella.

-¿Que tal hoy con tu padre?-.

-Muy bien-.

Se removió y me dio la espalda apagando su cigarrillo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- susurré- llevas días que te comportas raro-.

-Estoy bien...-.

-Hannival dime qué te pasa-.

Me miró fijamente.

-Es solo que pasas mucho tiempo con él y ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo-.

-pero es mi padre- murmuré-.

-Lo es y lo entiendo, no pasa nada-.

-No lo entiendes...-.

Respiró hondo.

-Buenas noches Anna-.

"Te ha llamado Anna"-.

Toqué su espalda.

-Hannival-.

-¿Si?-.

-Estás celoso-.

-No sigas por ahí...-.

-Mírame-.

Se giró mirándome.

-Estás celoso de mi padre-.

-Puede-.

Su gesto se endureció y juntó sus labios en una fina línea.

-¿Y que si lo estoy?-.

Sonreí, al fin y al cabo, era como un adolescente impulsivo, Atenea me lo dijo.

Le besé en los labios y lo abracé.

-Hannival, él es mi padre, tu eres mi esposo, son cosas diferentes y os quiero a los dos, a él por ser mi padre, a ti por ser mi mundo ¿lo entiendes?- susurré-.

-Si...-.

Me abrazó fuerte y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-Es que a veces se me olvida, te quiero-.

-Te quiero- sonreí-.

Apoyó su rostro en mi pecho y me abrazó enredándose en mi cuerpo, acaricié su espalda y cerré mis ojos quedándome poco a poco dormida. Lo amaba tanto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta mini historia, y por sus comentarios. Ahora les recomendamos que lean "_Domándola_". **

**Un saludo**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
